


The Fusion Begins

by PotentialOverlord



Series: The Misadventures of Klance the Fusion [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Inspired by Steven Universe, M/M, Steven Universe AU, fusion au, klance, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotentialOverlord/pseuds/PotentialOverlord
Summary: Lance just wanted to play a little Mario Kart with his favorite rival, definitely didn't want to end up fused with him. A Steven Universe au of sorts.





	The Fusion Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so this is kinda confusing for a premise, but basically it's a modern au where people can fuse together to create one person (basically steven universe but with multiple genders and without gems) I know it's lame and unoriginal but I saw a klance animatic where they fuse and I just had to write my own take on it. Uh anyway happy reading I hope you guys enjoy.

It was a Mundane Monday, sadly not even manic. A wake up and go to school, come back and do homework while thinking about what to eat for dinner Monday. Not even a go out to eat at your favorite restaurant Monday, but a didn't have enough for groceries so instant ramen again Monday. That was the type of Monday that irrevocably altered the path of Keith and lances life, whether for better or worst.

Lance busted through Keith's door, a grin plastered on his face and a Wii snuggled tightly between his chest and wiry arms.

"Keith my man you ready to get pwned at Mario Kart?!"

Keith who had been intensely focusing on his physics homework didn't even bother to bat an eye at the obnoxious intruder, instead growled back

"Just hook the damn thing up and get ready to pay for me next pizza night ‘cause you are going down."

Lance responded by flipping his friend off and sticking his tongue out. He was really getting tired of his rival’s inflated ego. Sure Keith had beat lance once or twice, but that didn’t mean Lance was prepared to just roll over and let Keith win!

Having hooked this particular Wii up to this specific TV over a thousand times, his nimble fingers made quick work of plugging all the cords into their matching counterparts. A quick test showed that yet again he successfully connected all the cords, and the Mario theme was blasting through the TV’s lousy speakers at a decibel the neighbors would surely complain over.

Settling back against the front of the well-worn couch, Lance quickly flipped through the iconic characters until he found his favorite. With a smile he hit enter and waited for Keith to join him in the living room.

Keith emerged from the kitchen area and took a running jump, and dove into the cushions behind lances head. Scooping up the extra controller, Keith couldn't help but scoff at lances decision

"Why do you choose Peach every goddamn time we play?? Shouldn't you be going for Mario since he's the main character or something?"

"Ok wow I chose peach because I'm a feminist and I want to see her cream you and take first place like she deserves,” Lance dramatically yelled, draping a hand over his eyes in faux disgust.

"You sure there's no other reason?" Keith chuckled, taking his time to go through the character list and to evaluate each characters potential.

“I may or may not have had a raging crush for the princess growing up and am just using her because she's all I've ever known,” Lance admitted, impatiently tapping his fingers for Keith to hurry up his leisurely scroll.

"And there it is folks, Lance, thinking with his dick yet again! Shocking we know!" Keith announced to the fake audience. He finally found the right character and hit enter.

"Ok wow rude. I was like, 7, so it was more my heart, you asshole. And at least I don't go for fucking Luigi!"

The infamous course started up and both Keith and Lance subconsciously tensed, preparing themselves for the road ahead.

Keith frowned, eyebrows scrunching trying to focus on the path.

"Hey all I'm saying is he deserves a win, and with me it's a guarantee.”

“Wooooow, someone has a big head!” Lance snarled, trying in vain to trip the other up and send Keith to last place where he totally deserved to be.

Keith of course, saw through Lance’s childish trap and easily maneuvered around him. Lance let a loud murmur of curses fly underneath his breath, mostly entailing how he hoped Satan lord of the underworld would come and drag Keith away.

Maybe it was time for Lance to encounter a little accident Keith mused to himself. Not long after Lance had crashed into a wall and was very vocal about how he felt over the predicament.

Lance screeched as Keith passed him a second time.

"How the fuck do you do that?? I can normally beat people but with you, argh!!!!"

Keith was howling with laughter now, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You bastard! You have to be cheating!!"

"Hate to break it to you but you just suck" Keith replied sticking his tongue out.

After the last comment, Lance snapped, and lunged for Keith’s controller. Keith easily deflected his attack but wound up pinned under Lance’s lanky body. Unhappy at this predicament, Keith used his legs to flip them onto the floor and pinning Lance instead. Lance bucked his hips up and Keith had to use all his strength to keep from being thrown. Wiggling one of his hands free, Lance went straight for the dirty tactics and began attacking Keith's weak spots, tickling without remorse until Keith had fallen off his body.

The video game forgotten, both he and Lance were now thoroughly invested in this new game of who can stay on top the longest. Lance was winning for once, his height giving him a huge advantage as he could blanket Keith, not letting any limbs slip free. But Keith had a secret weapon and he was very willing to use it.

He craned his neck up till his face was level with lances and licked a large stripe up the boy’s cheek. A yelp escaped Lance as he scrabbled off Keith and clutched his cheek as if he had been burned by a white hot iron. Side by side, they lay panting, facing each other, trying to quickly regain their composure.

Their eyes met, and suddenly they both couldn't help the quiet giggles escaping their lips, soon building to full on roaring laughs. Leaning forward, their foreheads rested gently against the other and a feeling of tranquility ran through them.

Suddenly that feeling turned warm and into a bright white light, wiping any thoughts from their head except the sheer intensity of it all. Then just as fast as the light consumed them, it went dark.

Groggily Keith, no Lance opened his eyes. Wait maybe it had been Keith? He couldn't tell, all he could discern is the signals entering his brain were two separate thoughts yet somehow they were melding into one.

"Wha? " he rasped his voice lower than he was expecting to come out. His fingers danced over his Adam's apple as if checking to make sure that he had really said that.

"Did we? Am I?" He shook his head

"This is really weird but I think we did?" He got up and wobbled a bit on the shaky legs of a newly born person. He was tall, taller than Shiro probably. A grin split his face, he liked this. What did he look like? Should he scare his friends? Would they even guess it was possible for Keith and Lance to?

Running to the bathroom he checked over his new appearance. His skin was a gorgeous caramel, lighter than lances but still a rich melanin that was shades darker than Keith's pasty face. His eyes were more Keith's though, a sharp almond shape that set his eyes beautifully. The ornate jewels were of different colors; one was a ruby of rich depth that seemed to be cut straight out of someone's vein while the other was an unknown gem that had somehow sealed an entire ocean inside. The thing that made him the giddiest was his hair.

"I don't have a mullet!!! I'm sad but also I look so cool! It's purple for Christ’s sake! Shit I would hit on me I hope you know!" He skimmed his fingers along the shaved sides of his hair; the short hairs were bristly but gave a pleasant feeling as he rubbed back and forth. Normally as individuals they would never have a hair style this outrageous but as himself it was perfect and he loved it.

"So who should I show first? Allura? Shiro? Hunk? Pidge? Shit I want to show them all but also like one at a time? Does that make sense? Of course it does!" He broke out in laughter and he noticed a pair of dimples that appeared. He definitely liked those; they made his face pop with a hint of devious childishness.

"Well I know we could totally make Allura yell at work. But then again Shiro would probably be super freaked out if some hot stranger appeared on his door way knowing everything about him. Shit did I mention I'm hot?? Ok wow so many decisions?" He ran a hand through the short fluffy hair patch on the top of his head. He really wanted to mess with his friends but he was sure they would squeal to the rest of the group once they found out.

"I got it! Roll a dice and whichever it lands on we go to them first!" He smiled smugly at how great he was for coming up with a great solution.

He practically skipped to Keith's kitchen and began rummaging through his junk drawer, until his fingers found what he wanted.

" Alright: 1- Pidge 2-Hunk 3-Allura 4- Shiro. Shit I need 2 more people. Uh 5-Coran and 6- Matt I guess?? So not the perfect solution but still pretty nice!" He scooped up the dice in his hand and gave it a good shake, and then let it fly. Around and around it span until it finally settled, 3 dots facing up.

"Oh fuck yeah! Allura is gonna be so surprised to see me, er us? No definitely me." The tall man then ran out the apartment door, not even bothering to turn out the lights as he ran to the night club Allura worked at 5 miles away.

*******************  
"There she is," he giggled to himself, "should I go up and hit on her?" Allura would definitely be surprised if he pretended he was a stranger, would she think he was hot? Probably, he couldn't help but smirk at the thought of an Allura fawning over him. While he was busy laughing with himself in the corner, a very drunk and very handsy customer had approached Allura and had grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go.

The drunken and belligerent man’s yells drew the fusions attention. His blood boiled at the sight, he couldn't do that to Allura! She clearly didn't want it but he wouldn't let her go!! Suddenly he was parting the dense crowd, practically running to the man. Let's see how he liked being touched when he didn't want it.

The groping man was not prepared for a giant to come out of nowhere and punch him square in the jaw. Allura gasped loudly and clapped a hand over her face.

The man was down but for some reason he couldn't let the scum go just yet. He landed kick after kick in the man’s stomach; he only stopped when Allura grabbed his arm and screamed at him to stop.

 

"But Allura, didn't this guy hurt you?! Don't you want me to make sure he never touched you again??"

Allura inhaled sharply and backed away from him.

"How do you know my name? You know what forget this, I'm calling the police!" She whipped out her cellphone and was just about to dial when he desperately called out.

"Wait Lura! It's me! Or rather us? We were playing Mario cart and then we kinda of just became me!" Allura paused and squinted at him.

“Are you .... Keith!? Lance!?! Holy fucking shit! How on earth???!?" He couldn't help but let a loud roar of laughter erupt from his throat at her face, it was all scrunched up and confused and just so radically different from her normal unflappable and serene face.

"Alright you two, back room now. I want answers but I can't get them until I get my break. Wait there or I will have your head, understood?"

He gulped a ran a hand over his throat, he wanted to keep his head and Allura had a I'm not joking this time glint in her eyes. So he shuffled to the back room and sat in the plastic folding chair and waited patiently for Allura.

He must have dosed off because he roused by loud voices assaulting his senses, a large crowd busting through the door. Allura was leading the pack. The noise dyed the second they saw him in the corner. Shit, she had called the rest of the group. He knew he should have gone to Hunk first. Hunk would have at least had the common courtesy to let him tell the rest of them himself.

"Holy quiznak, I thought you were lying!" Pidge was the first one to openly approach him and began lifting his arms and turning his head to and fro, almost as if trying see if it was real or not.

“Why would I? I was about ready to haul his ass to jail before I realized it was Lance/Keith!" Allura huffed, obviously still a little miffed about the earlier incident.

"Well how did you two even fuse in the first place? Isn't it normally just young kids and like ridiculously serious lovers?" Pidge asked, pull his eyes wide open so they could see the entire eye.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Lance was acting like a pretty big baby during Mario cart. Well Keith wasn't much more mature licking his face like that. I don't know though."

Hunk piped up from the back "Well why don't you two unfuse? I mean we all know now so it's not like you have any reason to, right Lance, er Keith?"

Hunk brought up a good point. He shut his eyes and tried really hard, become two become two. He opened his eyes again and ...... nothing happened.

"Uh I don’t think I can?"

"Wait what do you mean you can't? Like you don't want to, or like you physically cannot?" Hunk asked his hands punctuating perfectly what he was trying to get across.

"Uhhhh," he mumbled raking his brain.

"Wait," Pidge interjected, "Keith, Lance, er Klance, were you guys madly in love but didn't tell us? I have money riding on this so please be honest." Hmm he liked Klance, it was a good name for him. Easy to say, easy to remember.

"Uh, no. Maybe? I liked me, but not like madly in love? I don't know it's kinda confusing. I hated me sometimes and I loved me sometimes. It was weird ok?"

"Ha, I win pay up!" Shiro practically yelled, voice filled with a smug I told you so vibe.

“I can't believe you're thinking about that stupid bet right now! Think of the situation at hand and how do we unfuse them!" Allura snapped at Shiro. Klance had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't actually mad, just trying to avoid paying Shiro.

"Well, when we were little me and Matt used to end up fused a lot. We always unfused after like 10 minutes though because we ended up fighting, you could try that, wouldn't be too hard for you two right?" Pidge helpfully suggested.

"Ha! You're a genius Pidge!" He laughed scooping the gremlin up into his arms and swinging them around. They hissed at him and clawed their way out of his arms. Klance tried to pick Pidge up again because he wanted to show how much he appreciated them.

"Alright, you usually fought over everything so it can't be that hard. What about favorite food?" Shiro stepped in, offering a much needed distraction from Pidge.

“Uh well I really like kimchee, especially the spicy kind. But then again I would literally die for one of Lance’s mom’s tamales so? Uh both? Can I choose that?"

"No, only one, " Allura firmly said.

"Shit I don't know," Klance grumbled trying hard to think. Both were so good, why couldn't he have both? ? "Wait I know! My final answer is that weird sushi Mexican blend restaurant we went to for Hunk’s birthday!"

"Ugh, I forgot they both really liked that," Shiro grumbled. “They literally spammed the group texts for the next 2 weeks about it.”

"Uh well what about coffee? You two fight over that every morning so that's easy," Pidge asked a smile enveloping their face because they had found the perfect fight.

"Definitely mocha," Klance answered not even having to think hard on that one.

"What???" Pidge spluttered, "You guys have never once in the last 2 years agreed so why now????"

"Well I liked it a lot I just didn't want to tell me and give up and seem weak?" He said shrugging his shoulders for what seemed like the millionth time since his friends started questioning him.

They went through at least a hundred more arguments before they realized Klance wasn't going anywhere.

"Well you are kinda screwed until you can do something about it. Just go to your teachers and explain tomorrow, maybe try to work it out with them to see what you can do?" Shiro said sighing, rubbing his eyes.

"Well shit, I need to go to sleep I have class at 9 tomorrow and its 2 am, I gotta go home and sleep," Hunk yawned.

"Alright let's all go home and sleep. Wake up in the morning and try to sort out their mess," Shiro said waving a hand in Klance's general direction. The group all agreed except Allura who had to stay at least another hour.

"Uh before you go, can I catch a ride back to Keith’s?"

"Wait how did you even get here if not on your motorcycle?" Shiro asked.

"Well funny story I actually ran here ‘cause I forgot Keith had a motorcycle, I was just so stoked to show you!!" Klance laughed, hoping Shiro wouldn't think he was too dumb.

"You know what I'm not even surprised; you guys would totally do something that stupid. Get in my car I'll drive. "

The ride back was surprisingly quiet, as Klance was deep in thought and Shiro too tired to try and make conversation with the giant riding shot gun. Klance didn't know how to feel about being Klance. Sure it was really fun and all the normal thoughts that bogged down Keith and Lance down hardly showed up anymore, but it was weird being so in sync with the other, he was so used to thinking that the other hated him and only put up with him. By the time the drive ended, Klance had come to the conclusion that no matter how long he was going to last he was going to enjoy it to the fullest, whether it be a day, a month, or even forever.

Once inside the apartment Klance flopped on Keith's bed. He knew he should sleep but he was much too excited to let his brain shut down now. He could probably finish Keith's homework before going to sleep. Maybe do some of the dishes that had been piling up? He honestly didn't care what he did right now; he just wanted to do it as himself. It was around 6 am before he finally let his conscious slip away into blissful darkness.

The next day was spent going around to professors and explaining the conundrum they were in. Most agreed to if he just did all the homework and took tests he could miss as much class as he needed seeing as how he was now effectively earning two degrees at the same time. Lances psychology professor was trickier to get to agree to let slip classes. He only agreed after Klance himself agreed to let the professor study and write papers about their bizarre situation.

"I've honestly never seen two friends who weren't long time lovers fuse at your age. Sure you hear about them sometimes on the Internet, but it's completely different in person. At your age you've developed too many feelings, it's hard to synchronize with another person so easily and without even thinking about it! Amazing! And to think I get the honor of studying it! I want you to come in every Thursday afternoon to talk with me about it ok?" His professor droned on like that for 20 more minutes before letting Klance run away. Yeesh that guy needed a hobby or something.

Over the next month Klance's life was hectic and filled with stress. Whose apartment do they let go? Whose job do they keep? What if they unfused and they had to get separate things again? Could they just keep living with each other? Klance usually had these long conversations with himself out loud, most likely walking down a side walk filled with pedestrians who looked at him like he was crazy. But weirdly no matter how much stress he went through, not matter how much he argued with himself, he stayed Klance. And he loved that about himself.

It was after a Thursday appointment that it happened. Klance and the gang were planning on going to see the new zombie horror movie that had just come out and had stopped by the convenience store to buy contraband and smuggle it into the movies, effectively bringing down the overpriced movie concession business one twizzlers at a time.

Klance had his arms filled with his favorite snacks, red vines, Reese's, and sour gummy worms when he stopped in front of the slurpee machine.

"I really want a slurpee. But there's two flavors. I think I really want a," as he said the last two words he felt a cold seep into him and a flash of bright light swallow him up.

"Blue, Lance finished while Keith proudly proclaimed  
"Red."

Keith blinked. He was Keith again. This felt weird. He turned to Lance who was just staring at his own hands. Shit did they just unfuse? Over a fucking slurpee??

"Why the fuck would you go for blue??? It's not even a real flavor!" Keith grumbled picking up lances hands trying to go force themselves back together.

"Uh at least it tastes good unlike red, which just tastes like food dye!" Lance snorted back, while he too tried to focus on smashing back together again.

"Are you coming??" Pidge yelled down at them. Their eyes widened as they say what had happened. "Holy fucking shit guys! You won't believe -" they yelled running out of the store to tell the rest of the gang who had already left with their purchases.

"Well I think we are fucked." Lance said as he dropped his hands.

"So we aren't going back together?" Keith looked at him, eyes full of fear and loneliness. It was obvious both of the boys had gotten comfortable with their arrangement.

"I don't know," Lance whispered back, "I miss you already, but I don't know how we did it in the first place so how can we do it again?"

Keith rested his forehead against lances and just sat like that for a while.

"We can still have fun every day you know, even if we aren't us." Lance sighed into Keith.

"Do you promise?" Keith's voice sounded shaky. Shit Lance wanted to comfort him as them. Instead he settled for comforting him as himself.

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie about this, you know that." Keith nodded as they parted. "Alright Keethy boi lets go get your dumb red slurpee and go watch that shitty horror movie." He said as he grabbed Keith's hand and tugged him towards the slurpee machine.

"We both know it's gonna suck" Keith said chuckling. He grabbed a foam cup and poured from the blue spout, "Here don't forget your stupid blue slurpee."

They both walked hand in hand to the register and paid for their food and left the store.

They're friends didn't know whether to congratulate them on finally separating or pay their condolences.

Keith and Lance said nothing as they slid into the car, but their clasped hands never parted throughout the entire car ride and even during the movie.

Later that night as they lay in bed, practically one on top of the other, they began talking about what it would mean to be separate again.

They agreed Lance wouldn't have to move out of Keith's apartment, didn't even have to get his own bed, but Keith would definitely have to find another job if they were going to support two mouths instead of one.

 

They would have to go again to all their professors and explain what had happened, though Lance’s psychology professor would probably still want to meet with them to study them. Both Keith and Lance agreed that it would be nice to have a therapist of sorts to talk over the change and the separation with.  
They would have to start living as two separate people. And although it hurt them both, they didn't say it out loud, instead choosing to lay there and pretend they were still one, that they were still Klance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you liked it and it all made sense. Please tell me what you think, I always enjoy it whenever I read your comments! I'm thinking about making this into a series of one shots, so tell me if you would enjoy that at all? Uh anyway, peace out.


End file.
